


Infinity | H.S.

by theprincehes



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Harcole, Jashton, Loucy, Love Story, romance story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincehes/pseuds/theprincehes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How many nights does it take to count the stars?</p>
<p>That's the time it would take to fix my heart</p>
<p>Oh, baby, I was there for you</p>
<p>All I ever wanted was the truth, yeah</p>
<p>How many nights have you wished someone would stay?</p>
<p>Lie awake only hoping they're okay</p>
<p>I never counted all of mine</p>
<p>If I tried, I know it would feel like infinity</p>
<p>Infinity."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinity | H.S.

I look at the girl that I've been in a relationship with for the past 8 years, the girl that I've fallen madly in love with and will do absolutely anything for. She smiles up at me, her blue eyes shining in the moonlight. She pushes her red, curly hair behind her shoulder as she turns to face the ocean, wrapping her pale arms around her body in an attempt to keep herself warm. 

"Are you cold, baby?" I ask, already pulling my jacket off to give to her. She nods so I help her into my warm coat, which she smiles gratefully at me for. 

I grab her small hand in mine, lacing our fingers together, before leading her away from where she's standing and down the lone beach. We stay in a comfortable silence before I stop us again. 

"You know," I begin, facing my body towards hers and locking both of our hands together. "I've really been thinking about us a lot lately, Kelly." 

"Well, what about us?" She inquires, keeping her eyes locked with mine. "Bored with me?" She jokes, causing me to chuckle shortly. 

"I don't think I could ever get bored with you." I reply. "You make me so happy all of the time and I just want to be this happy for the rest of my life." I send her a grin before getting down on one knee in the sand. 

"Oh no, Harry. Don't do this." I look up at her to see tears in her eyes. Thinking they're happy tears, I continue anyway and pull out the ring box that's in my pants pocket. 

"Kelly Daniella Gray," I begin but I'm cut off when she speaks. 

"I can't do this, Harry." She shakes her head vigorously, taking a step away from me. "I...I have to tell you something." 

"Well, what is it?" I ask, a thousand possibilities flying into my head of what she needs to tell me. 

"I've been cheating on you for the past six months. With a woman. My friend, Abigail."  I get up from where I'm still crouched in the sand and dust my pants off, seeing as I've made a complete fool of myself.

"I...I don't know what to say." I manage to spit out after a while in silence. "I really need some time to think so, uh, let me just take you home." I cast my gaze down as I lead her to the car, knowing that tears were going to fall any second now. 

"I still love you, Harry." She tells me. 

"I still love you, too, even if it's painful to say because I obviously love you the most." I reply coldly. When I see her saddened gaze, I instantly regret saying that so harshly. "Sorry, I just need some time." She doesn't say another word but gets into my vehicle as I saunter over to the drivers side to take her home.

That was my life about three weeks ago. In the time up until now, I've drank more alcohol than most people do in a lifetime and I've cried so much that I feel like I can't cry anymore. I've neglected hygiene and eating. 

I feel so pathetic about all of this. I spent almost an entire decade with her. I don't understand why she just didn't talk to me about it instead of cheating. She should've talked to me about her being confused, or whatever, about her sexuality. Cheating is so low. I won't ever understand how anyone can do something like that, especially to someone they claim to love and care so much about. 

"Fuck." I mutter under my breath, placing yet another empty bottle down onto the floor. "I need to stop thinking about her so damn much." I get up from my seat and go to the kitchen to see if I can find some more alcohol of sorts but with no luck. I groan in annoyance but grab my house keys and slip on a pair of shoes before walking out of my home. Luckily, there's a store right down the road that sells alcohol so that's where I always go to stock up. 

Reaching my destination, finally, I enter the small store and head straight for the coolers. I grab a few bottles that'll last me at least two days before going back up to the front to pay. I set the bottles down on the counter for the older lady to ring them up then proceed to dig into my pocket for my wallet. 

"Back again so soon?" She questions as she rings up the few items. "Drinkin' will ruin you, son." 

"Thank you but I'll be fine." I say before handing her the money. She puts the money into the register then hands me correct change. She goes to put the bottles in a bag but I stop her, telling her that I'll be fine just carrying them before picking them up and walking out of the door. 

I start on my way back home, not really paying attention to anyone or anything around me until I bump into someone. I really have to bend my neck to look at her, seeing as she seems almost a foot shorter than me. 

"I'm so sorry." She mutters, looking up at me. Her brown eyes, maybe they're green I'm not quite sure, meet my green ones. "Whoa, you're tall." She blurts out then immediately blushes from embarrassment. 

"You're so....cute." I find myself saying, possibly from the amount of alcohol in my system. She is extremely cute but I normally wouldn't blurt something like that out to a complete stranger. 

"You must've been already drinking today for you to say that." She says, her eyes glancing at the bottles in my hand. "Drinking is going to ruin you." She tells me, just like the woman behind the cash register said, but this time I find myself wanting to quit drinking.

**Author's Note:**

> -A/N-
> 
> Hi! This is my first work and I hope you all like it! 
> 
> All the love x 
> 
> -theprincehes-


End file.
